villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie the Bunny, also known as Bonnie and The Bunny, is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's ''series. He is a purple animatronic rabbit in a red bow tie. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night. Personality and Behavior Bonnie is the smartest of the animatronics. If he waits outside the door, it isn't for very long, although if he is far from the office, he can travel there very quickly. Shutting the door on him wears him out quickly into leaving, as opposed to the persistent Chica. He is also the first to leave the stage. One of his dirtiest tactics is to hide in the storage closet, and bound to the office at an incredible speed, and catch Mike off guard. He is very unpredictable and possibly impatient as he twitches constantly on Night 3, indicating he might be getting frustrated. Many believe he is possessed by the soul of a dead child explaining his wheezing sounds, and unpredictable behavior. Role Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly on later nights) and will always appear in the left doorway. The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. However, with enough power left you can keep checking the monitor until 6 AM and Bonnie will be stalled. If the power runs out, Freddy will attack instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door, is to turn the light on and faintly expose his shadow from the window. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie returns in the second game. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office and attack, though can be warded off with the Freddy Fazbear Head. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Bonnie appears in the mini-game cut scenes where he along with the other animatronics are disabled by the Killer. Later the soul of the child that possessed Bonnie appears along with the other dead child souls and confronts the Killer cause him to run into the Springtrap suit which kills him. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A nightmarish version of Bonnie called Nightmare Bonnie appears haunting the child protagonist. Bonnie himself appears in the mini-game cut scenes preforming in the open diner.however Sister Location reveals that the childs room is real meaning it is possible that they were real after all. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location in Sister Location Bonnie appears as hand puppet called Bon Bon on Funtime Freddy. Gallery Booniehd.jpg endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face (endoskeleton). Bonnie bunnie.png|Bonnie in the doorway. bonnie.png|The secret closeup of Bonnie backstage. eyeless bonnie.png|One of the hallucinations being Bonnie with no eyes. attack bonnie.png|Bonnie attacking the player. new bonnie.jpeg|Bonnie compared to Bonnie 2.0 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie FNAF2.png|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. P55YuN4.png|Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes as seen in the hallucinations. FacelessBonnieKillscreen.gif|Bonnie killing the Security Guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie in the Vents (FNaF's2).jpg|Bonnie crawling in the vents. Bonnie 4.jpg|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Bonnie Design.png|Nightmare Bonnie BonnieBunny.png|Bonnie's Full Body! BonnieFaceless.png|Old Bonnie Full Body. BonnieWORLD.png|Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). Old Bonnie WORLD.png|Whitered Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). BonnieHeadless.png BonniePNGHDF.png Trivia *On Nights 1 to 3'', Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, but on ''Night 4, 5'', ''6, and higher difficulty settings of Night 7, Chica becomes more active than him. *In the trailer, Bonnie is showing running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy instead being the only one who is seen running. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his mask, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in the game. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. **Bonnie was also Scott Cawthon's favorite animatronic. *Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. (untill Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Bonnie makes an unusual Human-like groaning while approaching the Office. This also implies that the animatronics are haunted by the dead child victims of the Killer. *On extremely rare occasions, after the Game Over screen, or when starting up the game, a full screen image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucinations sometimes appear. The image goes off when white pupils begin to appear. *On the hallucinations, Bonnie is shown without eyes. *On Night 7, if the A.I. is set to 0/0/0/0, Bonnie will still move which proves that he is more active than the other characters. Chica rarely moves too. *At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Bonnie, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. *Bonnie is the only original animatronic not to have a Phantom Counterpart. *He can be compared to Sasuke Uchiha for several reasons: **Both have purple somewhere. **Both are the first of their teams to "move" (Sasuke's being Taka) **Both lost their left arms at some point. **Both are the one of their teams that appears the most. **Both are their creator's favorites in something. Bonnie is Scott's favorite animatronic and Sasuke is Kishimoto's favorite character to draw. Category:Monsters Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Kids Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Possessed Object Category:Extremists Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Protective Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revived Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Fallen Heroes